Such an oil pan for internal combustion engines is known, for example, from DE 35 31 352 C1. From DE 38 30 966 C1 is also known an oil pan for an internal combustion engine in which a splash container insert, into which a suction pipe of an oil pump extends, is provided adjacent to the bottom of the oil pan. The splash container insert is designed as an essentially single-piece synthetic component, produced separately from the oil pan, with a collar running parallel to the bottom around the outside thereof. The collar is held by means of screws on a bottom section of the pan having an opening for the splash container. The design of the oil pan in the region of the splash container insert serves the purpose of being able to mount said insert simply, but does not serve as a simplification of an oil change.